


A Hold Over Me

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: True Blood with a Lemon Twist [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Bonding, Crazy, Danger, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Mental Breakdown, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strong Female Characters, Unrequited Lust, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: A series of twisted tales featuring True Blood's most volatile couple.





	1. Toxic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night two forces of nature collide. ~Lemon Storm!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A remix of the infamous night Franklin and Tara meet at Merlotte's, from both Tara Thornton and Franklin Mott's POV. Based on S3 Episode 'Beautifully Broken'. ~Toxic Love~

 

 

**TARA POV**

 

I sat alone at the bar listening to the depressing country music played on the jukebox, longing for my shift to end.

God please...

How long does it take for a broken heart to heal? And then I realized, how selfish I am for only thinking of myself, causing me to spiral deeper into my depression. My eyes stung as I fought back the tears, a cascade of thoughts flooded in, shame and self-loathing define me. I seem to get myself into one disaster after another. I only wish I could have been there for him. I wish I could have helped him. But how could I- I can't even help myself. Still, I should have been the one to die, not him. That evil thing that called herself Maryann showed up because of me.

Breaking me from my thoughts of a man walked over to me... at least he was a man, I knew he was a vampire and usually, that would put me off, but I just didn't give a shit anymore.

"How are you tonight, he asked me, and I took notice of his unique features and foreign accent.

"I wish I were dead," I told him the truth, despite my better judgment. I told a total stranger I wanted to die. A vampire no less. His response was not what I expected. He told me he was happy that he could no longer feel the pain of being alive and the pain was the only feeling about being human that he would never miss. He began to scope the bar as I served him a True Blood. I needed some fresh air and a drink of my own so I headed to the back with my bottle in hand. Not sure why, but I could feel him watch me as I walked away.

I sat on a milk crate and began to drown my sorrows. I wasn't feeling any better, but I sure was getting drunk. I watched two drunken rednecks stumble out of the bar; they didn't even notice me, as they stumbled over to the raggedy pick-up truck parked less than a yard away.

They were talking about the night Eggs died.

"This is where Andy shot that nigger down right here!" One of them said. The other cackled and unzipped his pants and pulled out his little red pecker. He was pissing on the very spot my lover was slaughtered!

I had enough. There was no way in hell I was going to let them get away with that shit. I placed my bottle of Wild Turkey crate, got right in their faces and told those sons' bitches how I felt.

"You racist pieces of shit!"

I don't remember what the asshole said back to me, but it was not an apology. Before my brain could stop my fist, I punched the one who was in arms reach square in the jaw. I was about to take care of the other one but the vampire from the bar appeared out of vampire moved so fast, all I could see most of the time was a blur, I could smell his incredible cologne and hear a swish noise as he passed me. He hit one of them so hard, his head slammed into a truck and he was out cold. In an instant, he was gripping the other redneck by the arms, holding the smelly drunk within arm's reach.

"Oh yous a fang-banger!" The hillbilly slurred, looking at me with pure hatred.

"Apologize to the lady," The vampire said with that thick British accent.

"Fuck YOU...vampire!" The stupid son of a bitch shouted, spit spraying out, so I punched him.

The look on the vampire's face was curious, to say the least. His light blue eyes lit up and he smirked mischievously, and I found it all breathtakingly sexy. So I punched the racist turd again. The dark haired vampire growled with his mouth open and fangs clicked, all the while holding the bastard, who would have fallen otherwise. I punched him again and he moaned in pleasure, encouraging me to vent my anger, to release my frustration. So I kept punching again and again until my fist ached and my body felt weak.

Soon, the fact of what I had just done came crashing in, and just like that, I started to cry. I cried uncontrollably. He dropped the unconscious douche and neared me with his long fangs showing. I took in a ragged deep breath and stood my ground, knowing there is no way I could outrun him, I was sure he was going to kill me. What he did next caught me off guard; he pulled me into him and hugged me. His embrace was strong, firm and his coolness of his skin felt wonderful on that hot balmy night. His cool hand traced my jawline, and with his thumb, he began wiping my tears. Without thinking I closed my eyes, I was sure he was trying to get me comfortable so he could go in for the kill. I was still frozen in fear, bracing myself for the pain. I didn't expect him to speak and what he said took me by surprise.

"Someone is leaving the bar, we should go and let them find these two." I didn't hear anything, and although the expression on his face was sincere enough; I know looks can be deceiving, especially with vampires. With a hiss, he retracted his fangs and that's when I began to hear faint voices in the background. He was right, someone was coming. The situation was odd; he seemed truly concerned for me.

But why..? I know better, people always want something...

"I'll be fine, you should leave." The truth was I didn't know what I was gonna do. I was just going to run...where I have no idea. I didn't want to go to Lafayette house, my cousin has all types of strange people and activities going there. If I go to my mamma's house, I may end up in another fight if she's drunk. I didn't want to be all alone at Sookie's house either. Who knows who may show up there and I was afraid that I might drink myself into a coma with all the whiskey left around there. I needed to escape, clear my head if only for the night. I knew I was risking a lot putting my trust in a vampire, but I decided to take a chance. The only way my life could get any worse at this point is if I got myself killed.

"Are you sure." He asked I'm sure my uncertainty was written all over my face.

"Well, I'm not quite ready to go home yet. Do you have someplace we could go?"

He smiled at me with that sexy devilish smirk, "Follow me," he said and we walked a few yards across the parking lot to a black older style muscle car. It fit him. I didn't even ask where he was taking me, I really didn't give a damn; any place was better than here. In the car, he placed his hand on my leg. It was confirmation what he wanted. I kind of wanted it too, so I placed my hand on top of his.

We ended up having mind blowing sex at a cheap motel at the edge of town.

* * *

 

**FRANKLIN POV**

I wanted nothing more than to successfully complete my assignment and leave this godforsaken town. Why anyone would choose to live here is beyond me. Luckily I got a lead from the file I found in the Compton house and decided to follow up on it. I scanned the room to see if there was a blonde waitress walking the room. There was none so I decided to ask the pretty barmaid sitting behind the bar. She must have been on a break because she looked deep into her thoughts. I felt duty-bound to know what was on her mind.

The answer she gave was not what I expected. I figured she was tired of working in this utterly depressing place, but someone so young, so beautiful contemplating death truly intrigued me. She took my order and handed me a True Blood. I watched her lovely figure walk away as I took a drink of the synthetic blood. It was truly repugnant, I'd rather feed off rats than drink this rubbish.

As I sat at the bar contemplating my next move, a red-haired waitress and I use the term loosely, her hair color was appallingly unnatural, passed me. She gave me a glare of pure malevolence. I knew then that I was not getting any more information for my report from here.

I placed my money on the bar and left.

I was halfway to my car when I heard the voice of the pretty barmaid I had briefly conversed with. She was yelling, screaming at someone, so I went to see what the matter was. To my surprise, she was in a confrontation with two men twice her size. One of them cursed at her and the other said some pretty nasty things too. I could smell the alcohol on them from here. Without hesitation, I went to her aid. It was two drunk men against one little lady after all. I slammed one of the men against a truck, I heard his nose break against the metal, and that was all we'd hear from him tonight. The other human was much more stubborn, so I dealt with him accordingly.

Just when I thought the night would be a total bore, it suddenly became much more fun.

I could only imagine how she's been treated living in a town like this. She needed retribution. I forced the maggot to apologize; fortunately, he refused and needed to be taught a lesson.

I love teaching lessons!

I looked at those big brown eyes of hers and encouraged her to release that anger she has bottled up inside her sexy little body.

No need to hurt herself when she can hurt others instead.

To my delight, she did just that. I could feel the power in her punch as I had to work at keeping the pathetic git on his feet. My new friend punched him hard, again and again, showing no mercy. I'm overwhelmed by her emotion, her sadness, and anger.

I cannot explain it; I want nothing more than to get to know her better.

She stood before me weeping, so beautiful, and so vulnerable. I drop dropped the asshole onto the gravel, stepping over him. I pulled her curvaceous little body into me and fought to gain control of my arousal. Her warm taut body felt incredible next to mine. I longed to tell her that I'm here for her now and no one will ever hurt her again. But I refrained. I could sense she was afraid of me, but to my delight she allows me to touch her face. Human tears still fascinated me after all these years

I felt them stream down my hand, and I almost lost myself to the overwhelming vision of her. I heard someone coming out of the back entrance of the bar. I asked the lady to come with me, hoping she would accept. She was hesitant but eventually agreed. We drove in silence to my motel. The air thick with sexual tension, yearning to be released.

* * *

They didn't even know each other's name when they walked into the room, still, no words were exchanged. His icy cerulean eyes gazed at her; leaving no doubt in her mind of what he wanted.

She wanted it too.

She slipped her hands up along his rib-cage, making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged it off as she pulled his t-shirt out of his trousers anxiously. Her hands splayed out across his muscular chest eagerly, brushing over his nipples and making him moan.

When her dark eyes met him again, she saw such tenderness and desire in them that if she had not already been of a mind to make love to him, she would have been convinced instantly.

She turned her back to him and removed her blouse and he unhooked her bra. She slowly turned her topless body back to him. He stood there admiring her pert breast. He unbuttoned his jeans sliding them down to the floor all the while caressing her out of her jeans. She made their way to the bed and found him right behind her. His hands covered her breasts before she had even lay back against the bed, she would have chuckled at his sudden eagerness, but the urge to laugh was gone in a heartbeat. She moaned out loud at the sensation of lips and tongue against her breast. The wild black waves of his hair tickled her chin as he slid kisses up along her collarbone to find her throat.

He could not believe how wonderful she felt, he could not remember the last time he felt this good. She was perfect to him and he wanted to make her his. He could hardly contain himself.

Suddenly, Franklin stood up once more, backing away from her and she licked her lips in anticipation, she watched him shimmy out of his boxers. She reached for him, pulling him down on top of her, wrapping her arms and legs around him and holding him as close as she could.

He kissed her again, much more slowly than she expected. It was a long, drawn out lingering kiss which swept away all thought. She thought he would taste like blood, but was delighted that he tasted sweet. It reminded her of strawberries. When their mouths parted she was panting for air, her belly and thighs burned up with the simmering need that his kiss had caused.

Their bodies were moving against one another in a rhythm which was speeding up steadily. She could feel him, so hard, despite the two thin layers of cotton still separating them. The length of his shaft denied entrance, pressed up against her on the outside; rubbing up against her clitoris and driving her crazy. She held on tight to him, grasping his shoulders so tightly that he fingernails began to sink into the skin. She was ready to beg him, but her voice would not come to her. All she could do was cling to him.

He pulled away, leaving her dazed and dizzy against the mattress, her braids spread out around her. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him with sensuality in her eyes, and even though she was watching him she was taken by arousing when his fingers slipped under the cotton of her panties to graze over-sensitized skin. She whimpered at the intensity of the sensation. He urged her to lift her hips so he could slide the thin layer of satin off her body and leave her completely exposed to him.

When his strong fingers touched her again she cried out, her voice returning to her in full force suddenly as she felt her entire being sucked down into her core and then released in an explosion. She could hear herself crying out, though she couldn't form sensible words. As the ripples of her orgasm faded and slowed she ran her hands through his hair and whimpered, her body relaxing so much she might have melted into the mattress.

She didn't see him remove the last layer of clothing which separated them, but she felt him, naked, and throbbing as he settled between her legs again.

"Look at me."

She heard that brooding accented voice pleading to her and she opened her dark eyes and gazed up into his unique, sky blue eyes. She caressed the stubble on his jaw with the palm of her hands, keeping their eyes locked. Their faces hovered so close to one another that their lips brushed in a feathery kiss but never fully met.

She drew in a sharp breath as he pressed into her, moaning at the way she molded against him.

"Ohh...oh..."

Slowly, he slid in deeper and deeper until he was completely buried in her heat. Her hips lifting off the bed to meet him completely, still, she cradled his face, their eyes locked.

He began to move, pausing frequently at first because it was so overwhelming. They were both trembling. He moved against her and then pulled back, gliding into her again more easily, faster and faster. Her lips moving and no sound to be heard, her eyes fluttered, rolling back into her head, soon her hands gone from his face now to cling once again to his shoulders.

Using his vampiric speed, he changed their position in an instant, flipping her taut body over and gently placing her on her flat tummy. Entering her slowly, she cried out as she disappeared once again inside of herself. Her body drawn tight, every sensation sucked deep down inside of her and then released in a blinding explosion. She felt him swell inside of her, his beautiful voice caught in his throat as he came, deep inside of her. He clung to her as tightly as she clung to him for several long moments, their breath coming in pants and gasps. He could feel her heart slowly returning to a normal pace.

 

 


	2. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin and Tara discover one another…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is A/U and OOC from the crazy Franklin and dysfunctional Tara story-line. ~The Cradle Of Blood~

 

Franklin leaned forward, his lips soft and cool on hers; gentle and ever so was tenderness in the way he touched her. She ran her hand up into his curly onyx locks. She drew in a quick but deep breath before leaning forward to deepen their kiss, her tongue slipping past his lips. He made a small noise of pleasant surprise and met her tongue with his own.

The scratch of his stubble chin against the smooth skin of her face was a direct contrast to the softness of his mouth, the gentleness of his hands surprising compared to the size and shape of them. He guided her to lean back on the pillows, her long braids spreading out beneath her as she slid down until she lay completely prone and his body covered hers.

His kisses slid over her chin and down the length of her neck. He moaned against her skin, the vibrations spreading through her body like a signal through a telegraph wire.

"I want you," he told her with that accent she adored, waking up every intimate area of her body.

The cell phone rang on the coffee table, but it barely registered in their minds. There was no one else in the world they wanted to hear from at the moment, no one more important than the person in their arms. He keeled down from the couch and begin to shimmy Tara's little shorts off, it served no purpose at the moment other than to keep him separated from the bare skin he so desired to taste.

Franklin pulled Tara's tank top over her head and watched the mounds of her breasts as they bounced free of the binding. Franklin growled, a deep, throaty noise of desire, as he closed his mouth over one sensitive breast and Tara moaned, her eyes closing as she concentrated on the pleasure of his tongue flicking over her nipple, coaxing it to tighten into a hard nub.

His hand covered the other breast, his thumb and forefinger rubbing that nipple, twisting it slightly and making her gasp in surprise. Lower, her hips were moving instinctively, she squirmed beneath him, freeing one leg and wrapping it over his hip, his belly rubbing at the apex of her legs as they both moved.

He lingered for a while, lavishing kisses and gentle pinches and nibbles on her full, sensitive breasts. He slid further down her belly, a trail of moist kisses leading down to the waist. He reached underneath her, lifting her hips off the couch as she begins pulling her last garment off, desire smoldering in her big brown eyes. He forced himself to stay calm and focused. He was determined to make this night incredible.

He kissed his way up the length of one smooth leg, trailing the tip of his tongue along the inside of her thigh and making her tremble. Her back arched off the couch and she wiggled her hips desperately as he kissed and licked the inside of her other thigh all the way up to her entrance.

He paused to look up at her, writhing in passion, her mouth agape and chest heaving and when she sensed that he had grown still, she looked down at him. He smirked up at her, that crooked, devilish smile that made her stomach flutter. As she looked at him, he placed a kiss on her swollen clitoris, his blue eyes still locked with hers.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as electricity shot through her, bringing every nerve ending to life. Her hips wiggled, her thighs trembled. Franklin smiled at the depth of her reaction. The anticipation was torturous, but the payoff was well worth the wait. His lips and tongue begin to devour her mound which seemed to be attached to every other single nerve ending. He pressed his tongue against it firmly, and as he withdrew it, he closed his lips to create a gentle suction which made her cry out and buck her hips.

He moaned against her and she whimpered desperately, so he slid lower, penetrating her slowly with his tongue until her legs were spread wide and her head thrown back, her hips pushing up against his face in search of more. When his mouth retreated, she gasped, her body relaxing, falling back to the couch, and she was panting desperately.

He slid his kisses back up her belly, his mouth finding her breasts again, teeth nipping harder at peaked nipples this time and making her cry out.

He shrugged out of his black t-shirt and wiggled free from his jeans, quickly, eagerly, and she watched him just as eagerly. He slid down between the back of the couch and Tara's warm, soft, sexy body. He guided her to turn away from him, lying on her side with him pressed against the length of her back.

She turned her head to the side and met his mouth with her own. The kiss was fierce, needy, demanding. She was ready for him and she didn't want to wait anymore. He slid a hand under one thigh and lifted her leg, resting it on top of his own legs and opening her to his touch.

He didn't think he could wait any longer, even if she hadn't been begging him with her soft moans and body language.

He kissed the curve of her neck as he pressed into her; overwhelmed by her heat. She let out a loud moan, grinding up against him now, pushing herself down over the length of his shaft and making him moan, too. His hand covered both of her breasts as they began to move together. Back and forth, in and out, deeper with each thrust until he wasn't sure exactly where he ended and she began. He lost himself to the instinctual rhythm, like a heartbeat, their bodies joined in perfect harmony.

Suddenly, she reached back. Her hand grabbing the flesh of his lower back and her fingernails digging in painfully as she squeezed, her cries of passion suddenly completely silenced although her mouth was still open. He sunk his long fangs into her neck, wrapping his lips around her skin, tasting her life force. She was sweeter than he could have ever imagined. Her body shook and he felt her come in waves around him, squeezing against him and drawing the same response from within as he plunged into her and his passion released violently.

Every ounce of his energy spilled out of him and he clung to Tara's warmth. She was gasping, her breathing began to slow, and her eyes opening as she turned to look into his. She beamed up at him, her smile radiant and honest. He smiled back, kissing her gently. She turned to face him, wrapping herself around him and kissing his face and neck over and over. His skin was wet and salty, and she didn't ever want to stop. He squeezed her tight and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to stop, either.

He needs her.

 


	3. Blood And Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely and deeply troubled Tara is on a bloody trip and the equally troubled Franklin Mott is the driver... Fasten your seat-belts kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A spin on the night Franklin procured Tara with duct tape and rope. Tara will be OOC and of course, this is LEMON filled. ~ The Twisted Soul~

 

 

He swiftly removed the duct tape from her mouth. Her cheeks stung in pain, she was madder than a mosquito in a mannequin factory.

"You're fucking insane!" She shouted as loud as she could, while she painfully yanked and tugged at her restraints for just a moment until she miraculously pulled free of them. Her eyes lit up in sheer surprise.

"You like it," the vampire coolly replied with a smug grin on his handsome face.

He sauntered back over to the bed, lowering himself to hover her and claimed her mouth.

She arched instinctively against him; her fingers digging into his wild, dark hair, allowing herself become lost in the moment. She couldn't explain how his touch, his kiss could do this to her.

Franklin's kisses were by far the most intoxicating she'd ever experienced and this one was no exception; setting her senses whirling and making the most pleasant shiver ease its way up her spine.

"Franklin..."

Their passion flared even hotter when their bare skin met, Tara, whispering Franklin's name over and over again assuring him he was the one she wanted, only him.

"Tara..."

A low moan, something close to a growl, escaped his throat as he tugged her cotton shorts off and tossed them aside. His hands hooked under her thighs and spread them open, lifting her hips off the bed as his mouth found her center.

Tara literally screamed in surprise as the pleasure of his tongue lapped at her, stroking her with increasing pressure until her shoulders were pressed hard against the mattress, her back arching almost painfully as she received him eagerly.

Her body began to tremble as her orgasm took control of her. The lovely woman felt a tiny pinch on her leg as she recovered from her climax; she noticed her lover lapping the blood off her inner thigh.

Suddenly, Franklin abandoned his position and made his way to the head of the bed. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the headboard, knowing he didn't have to say a word for Tara to understand what he wanted. She smiled as she rolled over onto her hands and knees, her eyes locked with his as he watched her move.

He lifted his hips as she pulled his pants off, sighing at the relief of having his swollen erection freed from the restricting material. Tara slid slowly up the length of his legs, dragging her soft hair over him, making him moan as it brushed over the tip of his cock. His eyes drifted shut as she leaned in and let out a long, wet breath against it, making it swell and jump.

She smiled in satisfaction and grasped his hips firmly, her fingernails digging into his flesh slightly.

He let her guide him to slide down onto his back and she slid upwards, running the flat of her tongue over his abdomen and pressing her breasts around the length of him and squeezing gently with her arms. The cry of surprise caught in his throat as she began to rock back and forth.

She could see the way his hands caught in the bedspread and twisted it into knots as he restrained himself from thrusting, letting her do all the work.

His hips still rocked with her despite his effort and she could tell he was close to coming, so she slid down and swallowed him whole, relaxing her throat so that she could cover most of his shaft with her hot, wet mouth. He whimpered and cursed, still trying to hold on but driven to the point of no return as Tara's hands slid up along his sides and belly.

One hand rested over his once beating heart, and he covered it with his own hand as he let go, his hips lifting up off the bed as he thrust deep into her throat and spilled over in waves.

Tara waited until he lowered his hips before sliding her mouth away, swallowing as discreetly as she could and then kissing him again before sliding up along the length of him to rest her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and listen to the sound of Franklin's voice.

He was humming a tune. She thought it sounded like a lullaby.

 


	4. In Franklin's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara Thornton is attracted to Franklin Mott like a moth to a flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING: LEMONS wrapped in Bondage ~The Welcoming~

 

She could hear him taking a shower, as she tugged at the windows and pulled at the doorknob in his bedroom. He causally hummed as he showered and that infuriated her even more.

She knew he could hear her trying to escape when the water stopped and called out to her.

"You can join me at any time."

"Go fuck yourself!" She yelled back. The dark-skinned beauty took in her surroundings; the room looked more as if taken from an Italian romance novel. It was dominated by a large four poster bed in chestnut, with deep red canopies and a matching coverlet.

She opened a large black wooden cabinet. It contained an array of fetish paraphernalia. Latex, cat'o'nine tails, ball- gags, fuzzy handcuffs, thick rope and several other things she did not want to imagine the usage of. She quickly closed the closet door.

A lightning-fast movement swept through the room, and before Tara's eyes even could begin to follow, Franklin Mott stood in the doorway, wet and totally nude. His icy gaze was piercing, his usual wild curly black mane was slicked by the water. Tara could see him from the corner of her eye, the bastard was smirking.

"Could you please just put something on?" She grumbled.

"Why?" Franklin said with an innocent look on his handsome face, "Don't you like what you see?"

Tara did not dare answer but listened as she heard him move towards the dresser and withdraw something from it.

"How is this?" He asked.

Just a pair of silk boxer briefs wasn't nearly enough, but that will do, Tara thought. Franklin watched her with one eyebrow cocked. Tara clenched her jaws. He seemed to draw her in like a moth to a flame. Franklin was on his feet and in front of her within a heartbeat. His eyes locked with hers, his hand moved across her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips and Tara found herself gasping out loud.

"Tara, I can't stop thinking about you…" Franklin said, his fangs protruding slightly between his full lips. "I've been lonely for so long and now that your here.

"I don't want you…!" Tara stammered. His big frame towered above her, casting a shadow. She was like the mouse in front of a snake, waiting for him to sink his teeth into her quivering flesh.

"I know I was very rough with you, and for that I'm sorry." Franklin breathed against her; he placed in the small of her back.

She found herself pressing hard against him. His fingers moving in lazy circles further down, he grabbed her bottom and lifted her thigh so that her leg wrapped around his leg. With the other hand, he reached the laced edge of her panties. Tara gasped, trying her hardest not to collapse into a shivering heap on the bed.

"I-I just wanted you so badly…" He hissed and Tara felt his fangs, scraping her ever so lightly. At the same time, his fingers reached her, pressing firmly against her throbbing clit through the lace. She was so swollen, so wet.

"Don't…!" she moaned, her hips arching forward to meet Franklin's hand. Franklin's eyes darted up at her; his face stern and dark. Tara's eyes widened as a small trickle of fear surfaced at the back of her neck.

"Stop denying yourself." Suddenly, Franklin grabbed her underwear and ripped them off.

"Ohh fuck!" Tara gasped in surprise, falling back onto the bed on her elbows as Franklin seized her thighs, positioning them on his broad shoulders. That ugly dress he made her wear was pushed up on her stomach and he was there; his head between her legs. His still damp hair brushed the inside of her thighs as he brought her up to his mouth, tasting her. Tara writhed in pleasure as his tongue stroked her wet folds, sinking all the way in, claiming her. Her blood was pounding, throbbing, building waves up to her center, and Franklin's mouth moved slowly upwards, kissing and sucking… Tara fell back against the bed as he enclosed her glistening pearl with his lips, darting his tongue out against it, once, twice…

Then, one of his fangs grazed her most sensitive area and she lost it. Tara came with a high-pitched moan and her fists full of the red coverlet, hard wet spasms entwining her inside. Franklin's hands and searing mouth erased every thought she might have had for previous lovers.

She couldn't resist him.

Her old-fashioned dress lay carelessly thrown on the floor and the candlelight painted their bodies in a soft golden glow as they writhed in the bed Tara moaned and clawed at Franklin's back as he placed bruising kisses on her neck and collarbone, moving down, taking a pert nipple into his mouth. Her back arched up to meet him, and he held her down at her wrists, grinding his groin against her throbbing mound.

Tara cried out in raw pleasure. "Franklin!"

She had had little time to feel his lips against her neck before he plunged his length into her, but she was so ready. His strong arms wrapped around her upper body, holding on, and Tara arched her back, allowing him further in.

His hot smooth length, filling her, bringing her closer. Tara whimpered, trembling with the pleasure. Franklin moaned, cupping her breasts with one hand, caressing her curves with the other. Sparks traveled down Tara's body, bringing her closer to nirvana once again. One of Franklin's hands traveled up to her neck, bending it lightly forwards. His fangs submerged into her neck, and she was sinking, as the sensation sent her into climax, causing her pussy to clamp hard around Franklin's still throbbing cock.

He groaned like a feral animal as he came, riding Tara's orgasm like a wave, stroking her tight, and slick folds until neither of them could take any more.

* * *

After a little while, Franklin got up and out of bed. He sauntered over to that black closet and got a thick rope out and began to tie Tara up, while she was still recovering from her aftershocks of pleasure throbbing between her thighs.

Smiling contently at her, he held her ankle and began to wrap the rope around it.

"What the fuck are you doing that for? She gasped," I'm too tired to even stand, let alone run." Tara protested, with the little strength left in her spent body she tried to pull her foot out of his grip.

I must make sure." He said kissing her forehead. How about as a sign of good faith I leave the duct tape off your pretty little mouth." Franklin said as he finished tying her to the bedpost.

"Gee, thanks," Tara rolled her eyes... "for nothing... besides, I know we're in the middle of fucking nowhere."

"True," Franklin said with that devilish smirk, "that's why it's going to take me a while to get back with your dinner." He said grabbing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and putting them on.

"When I get back I'll make you a bath so you can relax while I'm cooking your dinner." He grabbed a set of keys off the top of the black cabinet. Tara was disappointed in herself for not looking up there when she had the chance.

"What would you like me to get you, perhaps some red wine with your steak?" He grinned. Tara was famished and extremely curious about the vampire's culinary skills.

"Can you really cook?" She asked.

Franklin just smiled, unlocked the door and sauntered out of the room...


	5. Flight Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara Thornton tries to escape from the lonely and obsessive Franklin Mott only to be captured and returned by the insipid werewolf Cooter. This is my spin on the S3 Episode - 'Trouble'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spinning and remixing the kidnap/torture/rape...Because I ship Franklin Mott and Tara Thornton... ~The Cat The Mouse~

 

Franklin was having another fit, a childlike tantrum that would put a two-year-old to shame. Unlike a toddler, when a three-hundred-year-old vampire has a tantrum, things can get very dangerous. He would slowly pace the room yelling and crying. Then suddenly Tara would hear a whoosh and see his blur zip across the room as he hurled furniture into the wall.

He begged Tara for an explanation as to why she tried to escape. As if the way he behaved was not reason enough.

"Why…Why..!" He unabashedly screamed. "You don't know how much you've hurt me." He sobbed uncontrollably as he wrapped his arm around the pillar, still blubbering like a child.

The site of him left Tara speechless; and the quick-witted, no-nonsense young lady was never without words. But the site of him left her unable to speak coherently.

She could not comprehend how insane this vampire is. She couldn't help but wondered how he had become that way. She quickly shifted her thoughts back to the problem at hand. She was in the custody of a volatile creature.

The frightened beauty quickly uttered the best excuse she could come up.

"I was afraid of the other vampires...not you..."

Surprisingly to her, he seemed convinced. He released his embrace from the pillar and turned to face her.

"Tara, I promise -I will never -let anyone -touch you." He said slow and deliberately, his expression, the look in his eyes would haunt her forever.

Even though she lied, she was afraid of him, she was afraid of all vampires, especially him. Although his promise to protect her made her feel; conflicted...a little sorry for him, at least that's what she told

The dark haired vampire stalked over to the bed and sat next to the trembling beauty in dead silence. He gazed into a faraway place. There was something unreadable about his expression and she wished she knew what he was thinking. She took the time to notice his unique features and cursed herself for finding them attractive.

"Franklin..." She mumbled. The silence was unsettling.

She noticed his lips parted a tiny fraction as he turned his head and at once, their eyes met in a heated gaze. Franklin watched her, the blood-tears at his eyes was starting to dry. She could see every fine contour of his striking face, the arch of his lips, his prominent cheekbones. He was sexy, terribly sexy, and Tara caught her own lips parting. She was suddenly warm in the strangest of ways; waves of heat had started to trickle down her chest, her heartbeats transferring in aching bursts towards her thighs.

She looked at Franklin again and realized one final thing.

He was beautiful.

'Fuck.' The young woman thought as she closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

His expression wasn't solely of pain anymore. He was radiating a steadily growing hunger and arousal.

"Stay with me forever Tara." He whispered in her ear.

His voice was husky and low and her whole body seemed to respond to the sound of his thick English accent. When she opened her eyes to look into his, their gazes were like ice and fire merged together.

He had her now and wouldn't let her go. She jumped to her feet and tried backing away, only to have him follow.

She tripped and with his cat-like reflexes, he caught her just before she fell to the floor, gently placing her down on the deer hide in front of the fireplace.

He leaned over her, trailing his mouth down the side of her throat.

His fingers caressed her hair, down her cheek and further down to her neck, and she gasped.

Her excitement caused his fangs to click in arousal.

Her blood was churning; her nipples hard like pebbles and the shame made her blush violently.

She was aroused beyond anything she'd ever experienced before.

The tips of Franklin's fangs suddenly skimmed her skin and she had to fight hard to suppress her moan.

"Nothing last forever Franklin." she breathed, feeling him retract from her slightly.

Enclosing her with one arm on each side, just inches away, she pressed her lips together, trying to regain control over her breath and at the same time ignore the way her body was positively screaming for him.

The obsidian haired vampire tilted his head, his fangs gleaming, as he grasped her right knee, leaning in between her legs.

His hardness nudged her throbbing mound obscenely through the fabric that kept them apart, and this time Tara whimpered out loud.

Her arms gave in and she found herself with her back against the floor.

"My love for you shall last forever" the pale man countered.

He bet down to graze her collarbone with his lips, his breath cool and ragged.

He moved lower, his tongue dabbing one of her nipples through the fabric.

"What are you doing Franklin?" Tara gasped.

Franklin answered by sliding one of his hands down her hip and snaking it up under her dress.

His palm reached her panties, cupping her through them firmly, and Tara's thighs opened up for him as if they had an own will.

Slowly, tauntingly, the curly hair vampire stroked her moist folds through the thin lace, never actually touching her, and she wanted to scream or die of frustration.

Then, his mouth was by her ear again as his fingers slid against the hem of the lace.

"What does it feel like Tara", he whispered, and at the same time, two of his fingertips dipping into her wetness, his palm rubbing firmly against her bundle of nerves and Tara moaned helplessly, clutching her own hand around Franklin's free wrist.

His mouth moved up to her lips, his gaze fell on her, and this time she was sure that he was smiling.

Something flared in Tara's chest, her heart skipping a beat in confusion.

But before she could come up with some sort of reply, Franklin pushed his fingers all the way in and she was lost, her head falling back against the floor, her hips bucking to meet him as the overwhelming pleasure sent trembles all over her.

Her mind was yelling not to respond, not to give him that satisfaction, but her body was in control.

She was throbbing, aching; she was empty, and she needed him, needed him to fill her.

She panted against Franklin's lips, feeling him nudge her thighs further apart with his own body.

Their eyes met again as he snaked his free arm around Tara's back.

"You will be mine"... he hissed, and their lips crashed together.

Tara wrapped her arms around him, digging her nails into his skin as he ravaged her mouth, sucking and scraping, hard and soft at the same time, making her dizzy.

Again, he drove her fingers into her with a slick noise, moving them in and out, and the dark-skinned beauty moaned into his mouth.

She feverishly tried to unbuckle his form-fitting jeans, to no avail.

Instead, she unzipped the top of her dress.

Franklin groaned at the sight of her naked chest, pulling his fingers out of her to haul the garment off completely. Tara whimpered when his hand left her, only to have a wave of white-hot pleasure knock the air out of her lungs as Franklin wrapped his arms around her thighs, bringing her up, and embraced her throbbing wetness with his lips and tongue.

Her hands clutched blindly after something to hold on to, half-choked moans and whimpers spilling over her lips as Franklin claimed her, his tongue flitting shallow, then suddenly deep, his lips nipping her bundle of nerves ever so slightly.

Just as she thought that she couldn't bear it anymore, he stopped, draping himself over her again.

In the flutter of a second, he had pulled off his pants, and Tara wrapped her thighs around his hips, arching her back.

A low grunt came from Franklin's throat as his fondled her breasts, his breath dancing over her painfully stiff nipples, and she felt his erection brush her mound in little strokes as he rubbed against her, slowly driving her mad.

"Franklin!" She moaned desperately, clutching at his hips.

He was suddenly there, the tip of his cock nudging her entrance and then, with one firm thrust, he was inside of her, filling her.

Her eyes fell shut, whimpering at the sheer force of him, her juices wetting the inside of her thighs as he sheathed himself to the into her neck as his weight pinned her to the floor, his hot smooth rod pounding into her in a furious rhythm, his pelvic bone driving onto her swollen clitoris with every beside herself, drifting away on violent sea of rough pleasure.

He was big, hard, and she was complete.

Her blood was racing madly; her inside contracting in shivering cramps around the ancient vampires pumping cock, her climax rising like a tidal wave, blackening her vision.

After a few dozen mind altering thrust, Tara felt Franklin spilling inside of her, filling her up, one of his hands tangling softly in her hair.

After the petite beauty caught her breath, the vampire swiftly lifted her spent body up and onto the bed, tucking her in an ocean of satin sheets.

Tomorrow the cat and mouse game will resume.

 


	6. The Intoxication Provocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when a hurricane collides with a tornado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A spun, remixed, and lemon filled version of what happened when Franklin glamor's Tara and makes his way into Sookie's house. ~ A Hold Over Me~

 

"What do you want with Sookie?"

The whole situation, the danger of it hit Tara like a fist. She tried to run away from Franklin but she knew better. His long lean body blocked the front door. He had the same look in his eye from the night before in Merlotte's parking lot.

"What I want from you should be your only concern, Tara."

Her heart was pounding madly and the air grew steadily harder to breathe, her eyes widen and her pupils dilate.

Quicker than a heartbeat he spun her around and pitted her tiny body against the door.

Every trace of mannerism was gone from his face, now she could only see him, and it scared her, captivated her.

His mouth was slightly open, baring his fangs. His eyes were like fire and ice, burning their way into her very core. And now, she realized what he was doing.

The three-hundred-year-old vampire bit into her. She screamed out, his bite stung her flesh like a thousand bees.

She bellowed out in pain.

He licked his lips as her blood trickled down his chin.

He smirked and it pissed her off, but she was still very afraid of him.

"You got what you wanted ya son-of a-bitch..! Now leave..." she said, but it sounded more like a plea than a command.

The silence was numbing.

For several seconds, all that she heard was her own frightened intakes of breath.

Then, two big hands landed softly on her shoulders. Long fingers caressed her hair, baring her neck… and her whole body beckoned to his touch.

The strings of energy were magnetic, making her arch her back to meet Franklin's muscular chest.

Franklin moved both of his hands up to Tara's face, and his eyes widened fully.

Tara felt the defense she had fought so hard to maintain crumble and vanish like leaves in the wind, his energy swept into her and she was hit by a wave of arousal so hard that she whimpered out loud.

"Please leave and stop glamoring me, it's fucking up my mind…" she said, suddenly aghast.

Franklin was merciless, the way he invaded her mouth, soft and hard at the same time, she was being conquered and she grasped his neck for support. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, scooping her up and bringing her back up against the dusty wall.

Her nails clawed marks on Franklin's long torso under his black t-shirt, and he paused to wrench it off, baring his beautiful chest covered in shimmers of dark hair.

Tara took advantage of his position and enclosed one of his nipples with her abused lips. Franklin tossed his head back and pressed her harder into the wall.

Before Tara knew it he had ripped her cotton shirt clean apart, pulled down her bra and exposed her breasts.

"Really, my beautiful Tara…Would if I told you that I stopped glamoring you after I had a taste of your blood."

No, that can't be true! What the fuck am I doing?

She wondered to herself.

"Bullshit!" Was what she blurted out.

His body moved in between her legs, forcing her thighs apart, and Tara gasped as his hardness pressed firmly against her mound.

He was so hard, and she found herself clenching her thighs around his hips, drawing him in. A groan escaped Franklin's lips as she rocked against him with small thrusts.

"You must be doing something, you sneaky bastard..." she said just as his lips pressed against her collarbone. Franklin brought his mouth back up to her ear.

Tara had never been so aroused in her life, it was a primal, carnivore lust, and she had never needed to be fucked this badly…

"You must understand, I'm used to getting what I want… And I want you." His voice was hoarse now, ferocious.

His mouth was all over her, tasting her skin like someone who had been starving for ages. His cool breath hardened her nipples and he sucked hard, his fangs scraping her just barely and Tara moaned in ecstasy, tangling her fingers in his wild hair.

Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Franklin… need… you...oh shit...need you now…" she murmured between her gasps.

Her whole body was singing, every stroke from the vampire's tongue transforming into sparks, making her inside wetter, slicker…

Somehow, she managed to unfasten his jeans as he did the same to her shorts yanking off her panties. Two of his fingers found their way into her wet folds and she positively jolted.

Stroking her, rubbing his palm into her aching bundle of nerves, Franklin pressed his face against the side of her neck and she felt him draw in a sharp breath.

He withdrew from her somewhat and the look on his face was stern.

"I told you, what you're feeling is real!" he hissed and heaved her up.

Tara yelped as he buried his fangs in her neck again, at the same time grinding forward, upward, entering her with a single, smooth stroke. She threw her head back against the wall and locked her legs around his waist as he crashed into her, whimpering as his movements had her contracting around him in pleasure.

He was huge; she could not recall ever feeling so entirely filled, so completely seized.

She was angry at herself for enjoying his evasion so much. Tiny beads of blood poured down her burning skin to her cleavage as Franklin was drinking and licking her wound, a low, guttural sound in his throat.

It seemed to take all his power to tear his mouth away and when he did his face was flushed and no longer pale. He pressed his forehead against Tara's and begun pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, closer…

"Tara…!" he breathed, almost hissed, his eyes piercing with hunger and something lingering that she could not define. She stroked her fingers against his lips, feeling his fully extended fangs.

Suddenly, Franklin's pace quickened and her orgasm rose uncontrollably, building a fire in the pit of her stomach, lashing out on her throbbing mound. Franklin pressed her tightly against him and she could have sworn that she felt his heart race.

"Yes…!" she gasped, exposing her neck to the still hungry vampire.

Franklin tilted his head, and with a snarl, his mouth was on her, his ivory blades leaping into her skin, his hardness at the same time hitting deeper into her than ever before.

It hurt, but it was a pain that made her feel everything twice as intense, and it unleashed her orgasm with a violent surge of heat, coursing through her every limb, forcing her to bury her face in Franklin's shoulder to stop herself from screaming as she quivered around him… and it didn't stop.

Franklin drank with a low moan, clutching her against him, his cock moving fast and smooth, pounding her, fucking her… and all the time she was cumming again, she trembled and came, trembled and came…

Quickly, he bit into his wrist; his blood flowed into her waiting mouth until his wound healed.

Tara closed her eyes and a blur of images started to flow her mind.

She saw stormy seas, snowy landscapes, wildfires, banquets and women, many images of beautiful women… But one image was stronger than the others, and that was the one of Tara herself, lying naked and wanting on a deer hide…

When Franklin lost it he threw his head back, his blood-drenched lips parted in a ragged groan, his forehead bent down onto her chest.

He thrust into her hard and true one final time, and she was still shuddering.

This all could easily be a dream, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything other than this...

 

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are some of my very first fan fictions, inspired by the show True Blood. I and many others hated the way the Franklin/Tara story-line ended and I thought I'd try to write my own version. 
> 
> First posting on FF.Net 07/14/2010


End file.
